College Daze
by SparklingDashofEgypt
Summary: Yami and Joey meet as freshmen in college and unexpected things occur. Warning: yaoi dragonshipping (yamixjoey)
1. Interesting First Day

Chapter 1: Interesting First Day

The first day of college was tough. Yami's grandfather refused to let him go, hugging him tightly. "I need to go, Grandpa." He insisted, dropping his hands from the older man's back.

"Sorry." Grandpa apologized, grinning sheepishly. He stepped back. "Do you need help unpacking?"

"No, I can handle it." Yami assured him.

"Yugi, you want to say goodbye to your brother?" Grandpa called to the car.

"I'm not saying goodbye!" Yugi's angry voice shook as he shouted back.

Yami put a hand on the car and leaned in to the back seat. "Yuge, I'll be home every weekend. It's just a half hour away." He pointed out. "And I'll call every day."

"You promise?" Yugi looked up at his older brother, his cheeks tear streaked and eyes puffy.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss a chance to talk to my baby brother." Yami grinned.

Yugi gave a shaky smile and Yami got out of the way. Yugi got out of the car. "I'll see you this weekend. Tell me all about the adventures you have." He hugged his brother.

"I will." Yami promised.

"And I'm not your baby brother. I am only two years younger than you." Yugi pointed out, tapping Yami in the chest with a finger.

"Duly noted." Yami grinned. He gave him a hug. "Take care of Grandpa for me. And make sure he eats. You know how he gets to working on something."

Yugi sighed and glanced at Grandpa, who was getting into the car. "I know."

"Call me when you get home so I know you made it safely." Yami requested, patting Yugi on the back.

"As soon as we get inside." Yugi promised, hugging him. He got in the car and waved as Grandpa pulled out of the parking space.

Yami waved until he couldn't see the car anymore. Then he headed upstairs to his dorm room. The boxes were waiting for him, and he began unpacking.

"You must be my roommate." A voice from the door startled him. He stood up and glanced at the door. A blond teen of eighteen was staring at him, leaning against the door. "Or a thief. My possessions are over there, by the way."

Yami chuckled. "I am not a thief. Yami, your new roommate. What year are you?"

"Freshman. You?" The teen asked.

"Me too. What's your name?" Yami grabbed his Duel Monsters sheets and began making the bed.

"Joey. You like Duel Monsters, too?" The teen asked, grinning. He flopped on his bed and crossed his ankles.

"I live Duel Monsters." Yami grinned. The grin faded as he noticed Joey wasn't unpacking. "Aren't you going to unpack?"

"I'll do it later." Joey shrugged. "We should duel sometime."

"Maybe." Yami continued to unpack, getting more annoyed when Joey plugged headphones into a CD player and putting them on. The music, though quiet, could still be heard, so it had to be loud.

Yami went over to Joey and yanked the headphones off. "Start unpacking." He ordered, enunciating each word.

"Sheesh, OCD are we?" Joey grumbled, getting off the bed.

Yami bristled. "I am just very neat." He responded coolly.

"Whatever." Joey started unpacking reluctantly.

When they were done unpacking, they headed to the cafeteria for dinner. The separated and ate with other people. While Yami ate, his phone rang. "Hey, Yugi." He greeted, answering the phone call.

"Yami, we just got home. How is college going?" Yugi's relieved voice asked.

Yami laughed. "I just saw you a half hour ago. Not much could have happened in that time. I unpacked and now I'm eating dinner."

"Oh. When do classes start?" Yugi wanted to know.

"Tomorrow. I have a class at nine." Yami nodded at a girl who smiled as she passed.

"Any roommates?" Yugi asked.

"A freshman named Joey. He's really lazy, apparently." Yami chuckled.

Yugi laughed. "Total opposite of you. Youre almost clinical with your preciseness."

Yami made a face. "Are you calling me OCD?" He asked in a playfully dangerous voice.

"Not at all, Yami. Jeez." Yugi laughed again. "When are you going to relax and have fun?"

"I have fun." Yami was defensive.

"Yeah, yeah." Yugi laughed again. "I have to go, Grandpa needs my help."

"Talk to you tomorrow." Yami smiled and hung up. He finished his food and headed back to the dorm. He settled on his bed with a book.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Joey entered. He rolled his eyes as he spotted him. "Do you ever have fun?"

"My brother said the same thing when I talked to him a bit ago." Yami replied, without looking up. "I do have fun, you just haven't seen it."

"Prove it." Joey taunted, lifting his chin.

Yami set the book center down on his chest and looked up at his rooomate's face. He sensed a challenge. "How?" He questioned, lifting his chin a little.

Joey smirked at his brilliant idea. "Streak down the hall. Only wearing that belt." He nodded to the belt that Yami traditionally wore around his throat.

Yami's eyes widened as his hand flew to his throat. Angry blush appeared on his cheeks. "How dare you even suggest that?" He glared at him, his feathers clearly ruffled.

"Are you chicken?" Joey taunted, tucking his hands into his armpits. He began clucking like a chicken.

Yami scowled, hating the idea of being called a coward. He thought a moment and a grin spread across his face. "I'll do it on one condition." He decided.

Joey did not like the look on his roommate's face. "What's the condition?" He asked warily.

"You have to streak with me." Yami grinned as Joey made a face.

"The deal was that you do it." Joey protested, hating how his voice cracked.

Yami's grin turned wicked. "Hmm...now what was that word you called me? I believe it was...chicken?" Joey muttered somethijg under his breath. "Do we have an agreement?"

"Yeah, yeah." Joey muttered.

Yami got out of bed and went over. "Well?" He demanded.

"Oh no, you were challenged, so you go first." Joey shook his head.

"Fine." Yami scowled. He undressed, leaving the belt on, and opened the door. He stepped out into the hall and ran the length of it. Joey admired the teen's backside until he turned and ran back. "Your turn." He panted.

Joey undressed and stepped into the hall. Yami watched as Joey ran the length of the hall, admiring the teen's backside. Joey returned and stood in front of Yami, panting.

They stared at each other silently for a few minutes. Yami stepped closer and took Joey's face in his hands, pulling him to his body. They kissed, gently at first, then more urgently.

Joey pulled back slightly, his eyes bright with excitement. "Which bed?" He asked quietly.

"You sure?" Yami's eyes lit up. His arousal was obvious, as was Joey's.

Joey nodded, swallowing. Yami led him to his own bed and pulled him down, following after.


	2. Coming Down From the Ledge

Chapter 2: Coming Down From the Ledge

Yami awoke to find that Joey had disappeared. He stretched and got up, dressing. As he finished, he found a note on his bedside table. As he read the note, his eyes widened. "No, Joey…" he murmured.

Dropping the note, he searched the room for clues. He finally found the window to the fire escape open, letting in cool air. He slipped through the window and climbed the fire escape.

Joey was sitting on the roof, his knees drawn to his chest, staring contemplatively at the city spread out before him. Yami settled on the roof beside him, letting his legs dangle over the edge. "If you want to talk, I'm here." He said quietly, not looking at him.

"How did you find me?" Joey asked quietly.

"The fire escape window was still open." Yami explained, shrugging. "What was your plan?"

Joey lifted a shoulder in a shrug. "Jump off, but I haven't gotten the courage yet. You going to try to talk me down?"

Yami shook his head. "I'm here just to talk. Only you can make the decision to end your life."

Joey seemed relieved. "Good. I don't want your pity."

"I'm not here to pity you." Yami shook his head again. "What makes you think you need to end it all?" he questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it." Joey looked away.

"That's fine." Yami nodded. "Let me ask you this: Are there any loved ones in your life?"

Joey managed a smile. "My younger sister, Serenity. She is a lighthouse in the middle of a storm. And my best friends Yugi and Tristan."

"Good." Yami nodded in approval. "How do you think they would feel if you killed yourself?"

"Oh God. I would hurt my sister so much. She would blame herself." Joey gave an unexpected choking noise, as if he was trying not to cry.

"And you protect your sister like I do my brother." Yami nodded.

Yami apparently said the wrong thing. Joey's face hardened. "Not always." He replied quietly.

"I'm sure she loves you. She would be devastated if you did this." Yami reasoned.

Joey sighed. "I know."

"When you're ready to tell me what is bothering you, I will listen." Yami promised.

Joey gave him a weak smile. "Thanks, Yami, for talking me off the literal edge."

"No problem. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did nothing." Yami returned the smile. "Do you think you're ready to come down?"

"Yeah." Joey carefully made his way to the fire escape and Yami followed. They returned to the dorm room. "I'm going to bed. Being suicidal takes its toll on you."

Yami went over to him and touched Joey's shoulder. "Don't scare me like that again. Was it because of what we did?"

Joey shook his head and smiled more genuinely. "Not at all. That was great. It's all me, promise."

Yami studied his face, searching for the truth. "All right." He nodded, satisfied.

Joey climbed into bed and was quickly asleep. Yami got in bed, but he couldn't sleep. He felt an almost uncontrollable urge to look over to make sure he could see Joey's sleeping form in the moonlight. He eventually fell asleep in the early hours, a fitful sleep.

Yami was awakened by Joey moving around the room. "What time is it?" he groaned.

"Seven thirty." Joey replied, checking his watch.

Yami sat up and noticed Joey's hair was wet and he was only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist. Seeing him dressed like this brought back memories from the night before, making his cheeks pink.

"I like when you blush." Joey commented, grinning. The depressed mood from the night before seemed to have disappeared. He went over to Yami and bent down, kissing him. "You know, we do have time for a little experiment." Joey murmured, his as lips moved to Yami's jaw.

Yami's eyes closed as his thoughts scattered. "What sort of experiment?" he managed to ask.

Joey's grin reminded Yami of a cat who ate the canary. "Let's see how much trouble we can get into."

Yami groaned Joey's lips moved slowly to his neck. The fun had just begun.

As it turned out, Yami and Joey were late for their first class. The teacher glared at them as they entered and apologized. But as they took their seats and looked at each other, they knew they were not apologetic at all.

After classes ended for the day, Yami and Joey returned to their dorm. "What are you doing this weekend?" Yami asked, as he settled in to do his homework.

Joey was so silent for so long Yami looked at him. "I have to return home for the weekend." He answered, his buoyant mood gone.

"Oh. Well, I'll see you Sunday night?" Yami tried lifting his spirits.

"Yeah. About that. Do you want to go to a movie or something when I get back?" Joey managed a small smile.

Yami smiled back. "It's a date then."

Joey "I'd like that." Joey kissed him.


	3. The Truth

Chapter 3: The Truth

The weekend passed uneventful. Yami returned home to spend time with his grandfather and brother, finding himself anticipating the time when he would see Joey again. Not that he didn't enjoy being with his family.

"You seem distracted." Grandpa noted Saturday night, as they ate dinner.

Yami nodded. "I'm just thinking about my roommate."

"Ah. What's his name?" Grandpa asked, knowingly.

"Joey." Yami answered, casually.

"And how long have you been going out?" Grandpa continued, ignoring Yugi as the teen choked in surprise.

Yami blinked. "How did you know?"

"Yami, a grandpa's job is to know his grandson. I've known since you were five and you cried when that girl kissed you." Grandpa explained.

"But doesn't every five-year-old boy cry?" Yami frowned.

"No, they blush or say it's gross. But you were always different, and I love you for that. I don't care who you love, as long as you are happy. And you bring him over some weekend."

"When he's ready." Yami promised. "You're kind of an overwhelming presence, Grandpa."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Grandpa grinned.

"He seems to be keeping a secret." Yami frowned.

"Let him tell it on his own time. Don't sweat it." Grandpa advised.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Yami smiled.

Yami returned to the dorm Sunday afternoon and waited for Joey. Finally, the door opened and Yami gasped as Joey appeared. Joey was only recognizable by the mop of blond hair. Bruises covered his face and collarbone and his T-shirt was torn. He was favoring his right leg and he was holding his side. "Joey?" he gasped.

"Yami…" Joey's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed in a heap.

"Joey!" Yami leapt out of bed and ran over, pulling out his cell phone. He called 911, kneeling beside Joey. "I need an ambulance at Hiddeko College. A student was beaten badly." He hung up. "Stay with me, Joey."

Paramedics arrived and took Joey away.

Joey woke up slowly and could palpably feel the anger in the room, cringing from it. He turned his head and met Yami's furious gaze. "Uh oh, what did I do?"

"Tell me who beat you up so I can take care of them." Yami ordered, his eyes cold.

"Don't you dare hurt him, Yami. I can't stand if you go to jail because of me." Joey pleaded.

"Then tell me the truth, Joey. I want to understand." Yami demanded, his voice fierce.

Joey sighed, wincing as pain pierced his ribs. "My dad did this. He's a drunk. He beats me often."

Yami's expression darkened. "I'll kill him." He snarled.

"No! He's not worth it." Joey's eyes pleaded for understanding.

"Why do you stand up for this monster? He put you in the hospital and he will do it again if he got the chance." Yami snapped.

I can't leave him, Yami. He's family. I know it's messed up, but would you give up on your family if they were like that?" Joey shook his head, wincing again.

"I'll be right back." Yami stood and strode out of the room. He made two phone calls, one to the police and one to Grandpa.

"Hello?" Grandpa answered the phone.

"Grandpa, it's so good to hear your voice." Grandpa's voice was a balm to his anger, calming him.

"You sound off, what's wrong?" Grandpa asked, concerned.

"Joey is being abused by his dad and he needs somewhere to stay when we go home for the weekends. He will die if we don't, Grandpa. His dad put him in the hospital." Yami's anger rose to the surface, threatening to overwhelm him.

"Calm down, Yami. He can come with you when you come home. Any friend of yours is welcome here."

Yami smiled, relieved. "Thanks, Grandpa. You are the best." He said goodbye and hung up. He went into the room. "When I go home for the weekend, you'll come too. My Grandpa offered you a place to stay."

Joey's eyes lowered, and Yami's heart broke. "I can't do that." He murmured.

"Why not?" Yami was confused and angry again.

"He will find me and hurt you, too." Joey's eyes met his and he saw the pain in those brown eyes. "I couldn't live with that."

"Let us take care of that." Yami went over to the bed, touching his cheek. "You'll find out anyway, so I might as well tell you. I called the police on your father."

Joey looed appalled. "How could you? He'll really come after me now."

"I won't let him hurt you." Yami promised. "He'll have to go through me."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Joey muttered.

"You need to recover. Take it easy." Yami spotted a detective in the doorway. "Any news?"

"Mr. Wheeler is drying out in a cell in Domino jail. We found him very intoxicated, resisting arrest and denying the charges. He had scratch marks, so while you were asleep I had a nurse take a sample from under your nails, Joey. You had defensive bruising and your father's DNA under your nails. You fought like hell." The detective nodded.

"I had had enough and I knew he wanted to kill me." Joey said quietly. Yami squeezed his hand sympathetically.

"Good thing, too. With his history, he's going away for a long time."

Joey smiled sadly. "That will just piss him off. He'll get back at me when he gets out."

"Not if he gets what's coming to him." Yami growled fiercely. "If there is karma, he will be beaten in prison."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Joey smirked.

"Sorry." Yami apologized. "I just hope if I ever need a knight on a white horse, you'll be that for me."

"Always." Joey nodded.

The detective let as a nurse entered. "Are we in any pain?" she asked, holding up a syringe.

"Yeah, my ribs are killing me." Joey groaned.

"This will help." The nurse injected the medication and left.

Joey was fading fast. "I'll let you get some sleep." Yami murmured, and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back to see you."

Joey did not answer. He was already asleep. Yami squeezed his hand and left the room.


	4. The L Word

Chapter 4: The "L" Word

Weeks passed that were the happiest of Yami and Joey's lives. Joey recovered and they were intimate every night after. But there was one thing they were hesitant to say to each other. The "l" word. Both felt it, but they were unsure the other felt the same way.

One night, Yami lay snuggled against Joey, playing with his messy hair. "This is the happiest I have ever been." Yami said softly.

Joey's head turned toward him, chocolate eyes meeting his. "Me too. I have never been happier than when I have been with you. I can be myself."

Yami chuckled. "That wasn't you before?" he teased, remembering their first meeting.

"I don't usually get along with guys. That's why I haven't found the right guy yet." Joey said softly.

Yami kissed him tenderly at first, then more urgently as his body responded.

Yami could feel Joey's smile against his mouth. "Again?" he murmured.

Yami grinned a sexy grin. "I can't get enough of you."

In a quick move, Yami found himself on his back with Joey hovering over him. "I can't get enough of you either." He murmured. He leaned down and kissed Yami's jaw.

Yami's eyes closed as Joey continued to kiss the teen's jaw.

In the afterglow, Yami kept his eyes closed, mouth open, and breathing shallowly. Joey watched as he composed himself. "Was that good?" he smirked.

"Give me a moment." Yami panted. His face finally relaxed in a satisfied smile. "Next time is your turn."

Joey grinned. "We'll see about that."

Yami ran his hands through the teen's blond hair, loving the silky feel of it. "I love you." He murmured.

"What? I didn't quite catch that." Joey cupped a hand behind his ear, pretending to be deaf.

"I love you!" Yami cried, his voice ringing off the walls.

Joey kissed him. "I love you, too."

"You tired yet?" Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Again?" Joey grinned, draping an arm over his face. "Not now, Yami. Give me time to recover."

Yami laughed. "Not that. I was thinking we could go get something to eat. I'm starving, especially after our…adventures."

Joey sat up and got out bed. "We'll have to get dressed, then."

Yami got out of bed and grabbed Joey's clothes. "You'll have to get them from me first."

Joey shook his head, and chuckled. "You don't think I'll chase you down?"

"You can try, but I'm fast." Yami dodged out of the way as Joey chased him.

Joey captured him against the wall, both panting. "Gotcha." He grinned.

"What are you going to do with me?" Yami asked, his voice husky.

"How about this? We go to a restaurant and sit side by side? That way we can kiss whenever we want." Joey suggested, kissing him.

Yami considered it. "Okay. Can I have my clothes on?"

Joey grinned. "You're lucky they usually have a 'No shirt, no shoes' policy." He handed over a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

Yami held up the T-shirt and put it on. He slipped into the jeans, which fit snugly.

"Nice. Now spin so I can see the back view." Joey stood back to give a critical look.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Are you gawking?"

"No, just admiring." Joey answered. "Take a spin."

Yami rolled his eyes and did a slow spin. "Do I look better with our without clothes?" he asked, facing him again.

"If I had a choice, I wouldn't let you put anything on ever again. But sadly that's not possible." Joey sighed. "On the other hand, you do look sexy in those jeans."

Yami grinned. "I do?"

"Oh yeah. But I would lie to see you in a suit." Joey nodded. "You would look debonair."

"Debonair?" Yami raised an eyebrow, amused.

"I know things." Joey laughed. "I better get dressed."

Joey headed over to where his clothes were piled and quickly dressed.

They headed out of the dorm and Yami hailed a taxi. They took it to an Italian restaurant.

The hostess seated them and they sat at the booth side by side. Things were normal until the waitress came by to get their drink orders. When she got to Yami's order, Yami felt Joey's hand on his thigh, feather light. He started, surprised. "You okay?" the waitress asked, concerned.

"Yeah, you okay?" Joey asked, glancing at him in mock concerned, giving him a wink she couldn't see.

Yami gave her a smile. "Everything's fine." He nodded. "I want a Coke."

"I'll put them in." the waitress nodded and left.

"Nothing." Joey's hand told another story as it inched northward.

Yami closed his eyes and thought anything nonsexual. It wasn't working as Joey's hand continued to tease him.

"Here you go." The waitress returned a few minutes later with the drinks and Yami breathed a sigh of relief as Joey removed his hand. She set the glasses on the table and left.

"You okay there, Yami?" Joey asked, innocently.

"You know I'm not." Yami growled through gritted teeth.

Joey laughed. "Do you want me to move to the other side of the table?" he asked, pretending to get up.

"No!" Yami cried, too quickly and too loudly. The other patrons stared. He gripped Joey's arm and in a quieter voice, he said, "You're staying right here."

Joey grinned. "You want me to continue touching you?" he asked, his hand hovering over Yami's thigh close enough he could feel it.

"Yes." Yami whispered.

"Good." Joey's hand moved northward and Yami wished the food would get there so they could head home. Finally they finished their dinner though for Yami, it was the longest meal of his life. They returned home and Joey stretched. "Well, I better head off to bed."

Anger boiled inside Yami as Joey dressed for bed and pretended to sleep. How could he leave him like that? Then a thought occurred to him and went over to the bed. He slipped under the coves and kissed Joey. The kiss heated up until eventually the boys gave into their desires.

Afterward Joey said, "You play dirty."

"Me play dirty? You started it in a restaurant." Yami panted, laughing.

Joey laughed. "Good point. But you weren't exactly fighting me off with both hands."

"True. But save that for our dorm or a future place, please." Yami looked over at him.

"Deal." Joey kissed him.


	5. Meeting the Family

Chapter 5: Meeting the Family

A few weeks passed, and Yami and Joey had time off from college for spring break. "Want to go to my grandpa's house? I'd like you to meet my family." Yami asked, packing his things. "Unless you have other plans."

Joey sighed as Yami packed. He was lying on the bed, tossing a ball in the air. "No, I ain't got any plans." He muttered.

Yami noticed the change in Joey's mood and went over to Joey's bed. He frowned and caught the ball before Joey could. "What's wrong? You only get this way when something's wrong."

Joey looked away. "I don't have a place to go now that my dad's in jail."

Yami let out a breath in relief. "You want to come home with me for the break? My Gramps and brother have been wanting to meet you for a long time."

Joey looked up at him hopefully. "You'd be willing to let me meet your family?" he asked.

"Well, sure. Why not?" Yami asked, confused.

"Honestly, I wouldn't let you meet anyone but my mom and sister. You understand why." An unexpected laugh escaped Joey.

"You told me you had a sister. What's she like?" Yami asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"She's great. She's brave and smart and has a wicked sense of humor. My mom took her away when she escaped from my dad." Joey was excited when he spoke about his sister, but his uplifted mood disappeared when he spoke about the breakup of his family.

"Where does she live?" Yami asked, concerned.

"In town. I better go shower and pack if I'm going to your place." Joey got out of bed and headed for the shower.

Yami watched him leave the room and snatched Joey's cell phone. He scrolled through the contacts until he found the one he was looking for and dialed. When the person answered, he asked, "Serenity, this is a friend of your brother's. I have a favor to ask of you."

Grandpa and Yugi arrived the next morning to pick up Joey and Yami. They carried their bags out to the car and got in.

As Grandpa pulled away, Yami asked, "Can we make a stop somewhere, I have something to do."

"Sure. What's the address?" Grandpa asked.

Yami gave him the address and Joey's eyes widened as he recognized it. "We're going to my sister's house?" he asked, looking at Yami.

Yami smiled. "I thought it would be nice if you spent the break with her. And your mom said yes."

Joey hugged Yami tightly, tears springing to his eyes. "Thank you, Yami." He whispered.

"No problem. It's going to be cramped in here with three people back here." Yami pointed out.

"We can manage. I'd have her sit on my lap if it meant she came with us." Joey grinned happily.

Grandpa pulled up in front of an apartment building and a young woman a couple years younger than Joey stood on the stoop with a bag slung over her shoulder. Joey stepped out of the car and she ran to him, flinging herself into his arms. "Joey!" she cried, happily.

"Hey, 'Ren." Joey hugged her tightly. "It's been too long. Let me take your bag."

Serenity pulled back and handed him her bag, which weighed a ton. "Jeez, what did you pack, a ton of bricks?" he grumbled.

Serenity laughed. "You're just getting weak in your old age." She teased.

Yami noticed as she got into the back seat beside him that she had big blue eyes. "I'm Yami." He greeted, holding out his hand.

"Serenity Wheeler." She greeted, shaking his hand. "My brother has told me a lot about you. You're his boyfriend?"

Yami looked shocked. "He told you he's-"

Serenity giggled. "It was obvious when we were kids and he didn't mind playing tea party as much as you'd think he would. Especially with his little sister. Probably the reason our father beat him."

"Hey, no talk about that monster." Joey grumbled, getting into the car beside her. "We're going to have a great time, okay?"

Grandpa gave Yami a look in the rearview mirror and Yami gave him a silent signal to keep quiet. They talked about other things on the ride to Domino City.

"Here we are." Grandpa announced, pulling in front of a game shop. "Home sweet home."

"Wow, you live at a game shop?" Joey's eyes got huge.

"Yeah, Grandpa owns it. Where are our guests going to sleep?" Yami asked, glancing at Grandpa as they went inside the shop.

Grandpa thought a moment. "Well, I don't trust you two not to get a little too 'friendly' so I'll have you and Yugi bunk together and Joey and Serenity bunk together."

"That's fine. Serenity and I were used to sharing a room." Joey shrugged.

"Joey, you want to watch a movie together?" Yami asked, heading for the living room.

"Sure." Joey nodded, but stopped when Grandpa put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at him.

"Can I talk to you, son?" Grandpa asked, sounding serious.

"Uh, sure." Joey followed Grandpa into the game shop, noticing that Yami had rolled his eyes before going into the living room. "What do you want?"

"What are your intentions with my grandson?" Grandpa demanded, up front.

Joey was taken aback. "I care about him very much. I don't want to hurt him. I want to be with him as long as he'll have me."

Grandpa's face relaxed into a smile. "Good. Nice to meet you finally, Joey. You hungry?"

Joey blinked in surprise. "Huh?"

"You hungry? Yami said you have a voracious appetite."

"Yeah, I like to eat. Whatever you got is fine." Joey shrugged.

Grandpa headed into the kitchen and Joey followed. As Grandpa made him a grilled cheese sandwich, he asked, "So, you were abused when you were younger?"

"Until recently, I still was." Joey explained. "Your grandson saved me from my dad."

Grandpa grinned proudly. "That's my grandson. Standing up for those that need it."

"Yeah. I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. I mean my dad probably woulda killed me."

Grandpa nodded solemnly. "He will grow up to be a great man one day, I just know it. He could be anything he wants."

"I agree with you. I support anything he wants to do."

"Do you love him?" Grandpa asked, putting it out there in his usual manner.

Joey blinked again, startled. "Um…I haven't figured that out yet." He admitted sheepishly.

"As long as you make him happy, we won't have a problem, got it?" Grandpa shook the spatula at Joey.

Yami appeared in the doorway, a frown on his face. "Enough of the Spanish Inquisition, Grandpa. Can we go watch a movie?"

"Fine, go ahead. I'll bring out sandwiches for all of you when they're done." Grandpa promised.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Yami led Joey out of the room. "Sorry about that. He's very protective."

"He loves you. I don't blame him." Joey touched his arm.

Joey sat next to Serenity and Yami on the couch, while Yugi sat on the chair as they started a movie.

That night, Yami and Joey headed up to bed. "I wish we had a room to share." Yami murmured, giving Joey a kiss goodnight.

"We'll share a room when we get home." Joey promised. "It's not sexy here in your Grandpa's place anyway."

Yami grinned. "You have a good point there."

"Thank you for inviting my sister here. It was the best present you could have given me. I'll have a present for you when we return to college."

"Oh, I can't wait." Yami kissed him one more time and headed to his room.

"So what's been going on with you, Joey?" Serenity asked, as they relaxed around the game shop one afternoon a couple days later.

"Nothing much. I met Yami in college and he got dad arrested for abusing me." Joey shrugged.

Serenity gasped in surprise. "Dad's in jail?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, and I haven't felt more free in years." Joey smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me? I've been worried sick that he would find and hurt us!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Sorry, sis. I was just so relieved that he was put away." Joey looked ashamed.

Serenity sighed. "It's okay. You were more afraid of him than I was. You were actually physically abused."

"Yeah." Joey mumbled. "I took that for you, you know."

"I know, and I'm grateful." Serenity kissed his cheek. "Now let's go do something fun." She got up and led him out of the room.

Yami and Joey dueled finally and Yami beat him easily. "I told you I'm good." He grinned.

Joey gave him a kiss. "I let you win."

"Hardly. I beat you too easily." Yami countered.

"Yeah, you're right." Joey grinned.


End file.
